The Pink Panther Job
by Leveragelover
Summary: During a con at a museum, Nate gets word that the Pink Panther has been stolen. Posing as FBI agents and insurance investigators, the team must rat out the thief before the night is out. Slight crossover...rated T for mild swearing...Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here's my first shot at a job. It's really small and short but I enjoyed writing it :) If it's italicized it's said over the comms by someone on the other side of comms. I hope you guys enjoy, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I also have this kick-ass idea for a story which I started writing it today..So excited! I don't own Leverage or the Pink Panther!

* * *

><p><strong>~Nates side of the comms~<br>**  
>"Go get 'em Sophie" Nate whispered through the comms<p>

Sophie started to look through her purse and headed in the direction of the mark. She purposely stumbled into him grabbing his phone and wallet. After a few apologies Sophie smoothed the front of her dress and continued on her way.

"Now we're looking to see if he's made any calls to Harry" Harry was their victim. "Oh and get his ID card for Hardison and see if you can find anything else on his phone. Parker, Eliot you in posi-"

"Excuse me are you Nathan Ford?" The man had a heavy French accent, probably in his late 50's with gray eyes and pepper hair.

Nate immediately stiffened. "Yes who are you?"

"Oh sorry I am Jacques Clouseau, I need your help" Jacques sat down next to him

"What is it that you need help with?"

_"What the hell is he doin'?"_

"You are, as it's rumored, one of the best IYS agents around. Am I right?" Jacques raised an eyebrow.

Nate was posing as his former IYS self. "I have been told that before, yes"

"The Pink Panther has been stolen" Clouseau whispered. Everyone of the team members stopped dead in their tracks.

"Now?" Nate tapped his finger on the table

"Yes we had it down in the restoration room and it has just been reported missing" Clouseau hissed"

"How has the news about it not exploded?" Nate narrowed his eyes

"The museum is keeping it hushed." Clouseau shrugged

"So you want us to find it?" Nate raised an eyebrow

"Us?" Clouseau narrowed his eyes suspiciously

Nate tried not to panic. "Well I do have some help." Nate turned around to see Sophie standing off in the distance

"The one in the light blue dress and brown hair?"

"That would be her" Nate nodded

_"Dammit Nate did you really have to pull me into this?"_

"Anyway I need you to find the Pink Panther before the night is out" Clouseau stared at him

"It's impossible" Nate shook his head

"But the robber is still here" Clouseau flashed a wicked smile

"How do you know that?" Nate looked at him suspiciously

"I am a very smart man Mr. Ford" Clouseau nodded

"Well I will go confer with my friend and get to work" Nate nodded getting up and walking away

_"Nate we don't have time for this!"_

"Look this Clouseau guy needs our help. The Pink Panther has been stolen we have to take care of this"

_"Fine"_

Nate finally got to Sophie and they sat down on one of the benches. "Now I know you guys aren't gonna like to hear this but I need to know if any of you guys stole it?"

"We're the good guys Nate" Sophie whined

"I know I just want to make sure...so did any of you?" Nate asked again

_"No I'm to busy hacking in the van"_

"I'm doin' wait staff right now you think I could've stolen it?"

"Well I didn't steal it! I've stolen it before but I put it back."

Nate raised his eyebrow  
><em><br>"I was 14 don't worry"_

Nate sighed and looked at Sophie.

"Hey why are you looking at me I've been in your line of sight all evening!" Sophie raised her hands in defense.

_"So how do propose we find it?"_

"I'm thinking" Nate muttered

**~Later~**

"Ok guys do you have the codes?" Nate asked

_"Hahaha yes we do"_

"Ok you know what to do" Nate said through comms.

Hardison was about to transfer the money when he thought of something. _"Once I give the anonymous tip to the police the news about the Pink Panther will get out. Clouseau and his people are screwed."  
><em>  
>"Well then...let's go steal the Pink Panther!" Nate clasped his hands and walked away. Sophie rolled her eyes and followed.<p>

"What's the plan Nate?" Sophie asked

"Hardison show me the video footage for the restoration room at 6:32 P.M" Nate demanded

_"Ok give me a second"_ Hardison said slowly. Nate pulled out his phone and watched the footage appear. _"It's way too dark to tell, their must've been a power outage in the basement"  
><em>  
>"Check the halls around it a few minutes later, after the power outage was done" the footage popped up on Nates phone. "Look right there!" Nate jabbed at the guy on the screen<p>

_"Ok I'll run facial recognition on it"_

"Eliot once we find out who the guy is I want you to go talk to him see if you can get anything out of him"

_"Does that mean no assaulting?"_Eliot asked

"Yes Eliot that means no assaulting."

_"Okay guys I got a hit. His name is Mark Olin, he works as a janitor. I got a signal on him from his badge. Right now he should be by the west entrance."_

"I see him" Eliot muttered

"Parker you go with Eliot"

_"Ok!" Parker chirped_

"Me and Sophie will stay here"

**~On Eliots side of the comms~**

"Excuse me sir can I talk to you" Parker said to Mark

"What seems to be the problem Ma'am?" Mark asked

"My name is Special Agent Hagen FBI, I have a few questions for you" Parker showed Mark her badge

Mark swallowed hard and gave a weary nod. "Of course Special Agent. There's an empty hall just over there where we can talk so it's not so loud"

"Ok" Parker smiled and followed Mark. Eliot stood next to Parker posing as her FBI partner, Special Agent Cam.

"We've heard about the incident involving the robbery of the Pink Panther. We were wondering if you knew anything about it?" Eliot raised his eyebrow at him

"No sir I do not" Mark shook his head

"Look Mark we want to help you, if you tell us we won't hurt you." Parkers voice was comforting

"But he said he was watching" Mark hissed looking around

"It's okay we'll make sure you won't get hurt" Parker out a reassuring hand on his shoulder

Mark nodded his head. "Well I was doing my usual routes down in the basement and suddenly there's a power outage. Someone pushes me up into the wall their elbow in my throat. He said that I have to help them steal the Pink Panther. He said that it was for someone and that he would be killed if he didn't get it. I didn't believe him until he pressed the gun to my head. I had to do it"

"Did you happen to see what he looked like?" Eliot asked

"He had a ski mask on and was wearing all black. I only caught his blue eyes once when we were in the restoration room."

"Anything else? How tall was he?" Eliots voice was a little more demanding this time

"Um not much taller then me maybe 6 foot" Mark shrugged

"Let us know if you remember anything else" Parker looked at him.

"I will" With that Eliot and Parker walked away.

_"That isn't much to go on Nate"_Sophie said looking at Nate

_"All we know is that he's about 6 foot and has blue eyes"_

"Give me 5 minutes to do a walk around and I'll have it narrowed down" Parker said causally

_"Go ahead"_Nate nodded

**~5 minutes later~**

"I counted 36, 4 of them wearing all black" Parker said suddenly appearing next to Nate."That's including you"

_"Well I don't count"_Nate said quickly

"Yeah you do, your 6 foot and have blue eyes" Parker scanned him making sure she was right

_"Well yeah but I didn't steal it"_

"You asked me for everybody" Parker defended

_"Oh well thank you"_

_"Look we're gonna have to narrow the search. We don't have time to question all these people"_Hardison pointed out

_"Parker go ask Mark if he could give us an age range and shoe size"_Sophie said and Nate just looked at her.

Parker walked over to mark again and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to bother you again but do you think you could give me an estimate on their age. Also do you remember how big his feet were?"

"Ummm...I'd say they were probably in their 40's maybe 30's. As for their feet I'd have to look around. Sorry I can't be of more help" Mark gave her a hopeless look

"Why don't we walk around and maybe you'll see one you recognize" Parker said slowly

"Yeah...okay" Mark followed her and they started to look at people's feet. After a few minutes Mark found a pair. "Those right their! They were that size"

Parker looked up but the man was short only 5 foot 5 and had green eyes. "No he doesn't have blue and eyes and he's not tall enough. Let's keep looking"

Mark nodded and they continued to look. "Right there!"

"He's 6 foot but he has gray eyes and is in his early 20's" Parker frowned. "I'm going to go talk to my partner you keep looking"

"Can do Special Agent Hagen" Mark gave her a quick salute and continued on

"I'll do another sweep now that I have some new info" Parker whispered behind her hand

_"Okay Parker but hurry we're running out of time"_Nate looked at his watch.

**~5 minutes later~**

"11 people, including you. None of them are wearing all black" Parker popped up next to Nate

"Parker I did not steal it" Nate said his jaw slightly clenched

Parker rolled her eyes. "I know, I know"

"Go get Mark and show him to all the people you found"

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just realized I haven't updated this oops! And**  
><strong>

**~On Sophies side of the comms~**

"Nate I'm getting bored if you guys aren't gonna need me for the rest of this job can I go home?" Sophie whined

"No Sophie we might need you to get close to one of the men see if you can get info out of them"

"The only thing keeping me interested is the fact I've never actually stolen the Pink Panther." Sophie huffed

"You've never stolen it?" Nate looked surprised

"No, I came close though. I was in France going after a Degas that I was particularly fond of. The one IYS insured" She gave him a wink. "It was there and I almost took it on the same night I stole the painting but you and all the other security guards were way too close for me to risk it"

"I remember that" Nate smiled slightly, "that was the first time you invited me over to your apartment. You cooked dinner for us, am I right?"

_"Nate, Mark found the guy. Hardisons running facial recognition on him right now"_Parker interrupted

_"Yeah well here's what I found out about Mr. Tory Lang, he's no criminal"_

"What?" Nate asked suddenly

_"He's got nothing, no criminal records, the worst thing he's got is a few speeding tickets. He's a librarian, why in the world would he want the Pink Panther?"_

_"Did you talk to him?"_Eliot asked

"Huh?" Came from several of the team members

_"He'd recognize the voice"_Eliot grumbled

_"I wouldn't have thought of that"_Parker stared off into the distance.

"If this guys doesn't end up being our thief, then how many people are left?" Sophie asked

_"None"_

**~Nates side of comms~**

_"Excuse me sir do you know where the ladies room is?"_Parker asked in a sticky sweet tone

_"Yes Ma'am see that door down there go down that hallway take a left and it will be the second door on your right"_The man pointed to the door

_"Thank you"_ Parker smiled and walked away with Mark _"Was that him?"_

"No" Mark shook his head

"I can't believe it"

_"Either Mark got his facts wrong or the Clouseau guy is screwing' with ya"_

"Me and Sophie will talk to Clouseau you guys stay put" Nate muttered. He linked arms with Sophie and they walked over to Clouseau

"Hello my name is-" Sophie started

"Sophie Devereaux" Nate interrupted. Sophie looked at him slightly surprised.

"Have you found the Pink Panther yet?" Clouseau asked hopefully

"No, not yet. Are you sure the thief is still here?"

"I am positive" Clouseau replied confidently

"Wait a second, I just thought of something Sophie" Nate said suddenly turning to Sophie

"What is it Nate?" Sophie looked at him

"Don't worry Clouseau we're close to finding it" Nate assured him before rushing off with Sophie. "Hardison get me the footage in the restoration room around the time Mark was sent in there"

A few seconds went by. _"Got it!"  
><em>  
>The video showed the man holding a gun behind Mark.<p>

"Hardison can you get me a different angle?" Nate asked quickly

_"Here this is the best one I can get"_It changed to a side view instead of a back view. Sophie ripped the phone out of Nates hand and zoomed in. She looked at the screen and then down at Nates shoes and then back at the screen and them back at Nate. She pushed him up against the wall yanking at his tie causing him to gag.

"You stole the Pink Panther?" Sophie hissed. There was an eruption of questions from the other three over the comms.

Nate pulled the diamond out of his jacket pocket careful not to let anyone see. "What? I like pretty things"

"Give me that" Sophie tried to rip it out of his hands but he had a firm grip on it.

"No Sophie don't"

"Nate it's not yours" They were starting to make a scene but neither of them noticed

"Give it back" Nate yanked his hand back and accidentally hit Sophie on the underside of her chin. She growled in frustration and kneed him in the crotch. The pain was excruciating and he slumped down on the floor. He felt his grip weaken on the Pink Panther and Sophie didn't waste a minute on ripping it from his hand.

She strut over to Clouseau and handed him the diamond. "It seems my colleague likes pretty things"

"Bu-wha-huh?" Clouseau stuttered

"Don't ask questions just take the win"

Clouseau nodded his head Sophie walked over to where Nate was trying to get up.

"You know it was an accident that I hit you, right?"

"Oh I know, you still deserved that" Sophie helped him stand up. Nate shot her a glare and fixed his jacket.

Clouseau ran over to him, still in shock. "Are you even an insurance investigator?"

"I was" Nate replied smirking before walking off

"Like I said just take the win" Sophie smiled before following Nate. They walked out to the van where the other three were already waiting.

"I can't believe you stole the Pink Panther!" Parker exclaimed

"Like how in the hell did you do it?" Hardison asked

"Even I haven't stolen the Pink Panther" Sophie pointed out

"Wait a second he said you put a gun to his head, you didn't did you?" Eliots voice was cold

Nate pulled out the gun from inside his jacket pocket. "It's fake" He tossed it to Eliot

"My only question is why did you do it?" Parker asked

"Well one, I like pretty things" Nate nudged Sophie slightly. "Two, I never actually stolen something like that"

"So what you just decide to steal the Pink Panther in the middle of a job" Parker asked obviously very interested

"You guys were distracted with the job and it was in the restoration room. I thought why not!"

"Well you're officially a thief now. So no pulling, I'm an honest man crap" Sophie laughed

Nate pulled her into his arms smiling. "I won't"

"Well we're here if you two want to go chill I'm heading back to my house" Hardison looked back at them

Parker and Eliot exchanged a glance. "Yeah we'll go home too"

"Sounds good to me" Nate grinned

"Can we have the weekend off Nate" Sophie looked up at him

"What do you guys think?" Nate looked at them

"Yes!" The three said

"Well I will you see you three on Monday" Nate said starting to get out of the car, Sophie still latched onto him.

"Oh I see how it is! You'll spend your weekend with her but not us!" Hardison called after them

Sophie looked back at him and stuck her to tongue out, before walking off with Nate.

"What a bunch of teenagers" Hardison muttered under his breath  
><strong><br>~Upstairs~**

Sophie watched as Nate walked into his apartment and grabbed a drink. He was being rather strange today, it bothered her.

"Nate, are you okay?" Sophie asked with worry in her voice

"I just wanted to get you alone" He gave a warm smile. If he wouldn't have she would've been scared. "I got you this" Nate pulled out something shiny from inside his jacket. At closer inspection she saw it was the Pink Panther.

"NATE!" Sophie gasped, "you really stole it?"

"I stole it for you Sophie" Nate gave a shy smile

"For me?" Her voice seemed distant

"For you Soph" Nate whispered and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently.

A/N 2: I love a good twist!


End file.
